one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trunks vs Silver
Trunks vs Silver is Peep4Life's ninth OMM. Description Dragonball Z vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two time traveling heroes square off in my ninth one minute melee. Will Silver's dreams of victory become an absolution? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Things were bad- very bad. Blaze was gone and so was the world as Silver knew it. He had traveled back in time here in the hopes to neutralize the Iblis trigger and restore order to his world. He then saw a being who appeared human but possessed the same flight abilities as Silver. This is where Mephiles had sent him, so this had to be the Iblis trigger. With that thought, Silver flew for Trunks and tried to take him down. The Saiyan-human hybrid barely dodged the attack. No words were spoken, Silver stared down Trunks while Trunks himself drew his sword. Time has come and gone for words! FIGHT! Silver was the first one to launch an attack when he went for a homing attack but Trunks was able to dodge and countered with Ki Blasts. Silver avoided them in turn and gripped Trunks with his psychic powers and threw him with all his might to the ground below. Trunks dusted himself of and launched more Ki Blasts, they eventually connected with Silver and Trunks followed with a Burning Storm. The latter was reflected by Silver's psychic abilities. Trunks was surprised when his own move was sent back toward him and he himself was only just able to avoid the attack. Silver then formed the Psychic Knife and thrusted it toward Trunks. Trunks countered this with his sword, but just after he parried, Silver struck again with a homing attack, knocking the air out of Trunks. Trunks picked himself back up and glared at his foe before becoming a Super Saiyan. Trunks shot a smug face at Silver. The hedgehog merely smiled back before he revealed his own super form. Trunks then caught Silver off guard with a Kki Blast and sent the hedgehog into a nearby wall. Debris collapsed on Silver and Trunks used this time to use a Super Kamehameha. Silver used his Teleport Dash and then fired off a Psycho Smash which briefly paralyzed Trunks. The Saiyan-human hybrid grunted in pain before Silver hit another homing attack. Now that Trunks was free, he angrily swung his sword at Silver and forced a close call but as Silver avoided that attack, he was intercepted with a Big Tree Cannon which sent the hedgehog down in a heap. As Trunks closed in for another Kamehameha, he heard an infamous call: "Chaos Control!" Trunks' speed was next to motionless and his attack never left his hands when Silver launched more blows from his Psychic Knife, cutting the hybrid. As time returned to normal, both battlers were showing the effects and scars of the encounter. "You never explained this attack" Trunks said as he countered the Psychic Knife with Ki Blasts. "The Iblis trigger must die, or my world will." Silver responded. Before Trunks could plea his innocence, Silver gripped him with his psychokinesis and lobbed him upwards. Trunks used his sword to add weight to his fall. "Chaos Contr-" Silver was cut off as Ki Blasts were sent his way. Silver was clipped received a Super Elbow Smash and a Lightning Kick before being dropped to the floor. Trunks charged at Silver with his sword and just as he got close to his foe, Silver grabbed the sword with his psychic power. He turned the blade towards its wielder and pulled Trunks, with all of his might, onto his own blade. Trunks screamed as the sword stabbed right through his chest, killing him. KO Silver returned to the future. But nothing had changed. Could this mean that maybe Silver had been wrong? Had he just killed an innocent person while the Iblis trigger still roamed free? Silver returned to where he had killed Trunks and restarted hunting the cause of disaster. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Silver! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees that came true Category:Was a DBX Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Original vs Parody themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs